


The difference between school and home.

by Aliceinwonderland898



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Growing Up, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland898/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is a very different place to school. It's calmer, and depending where you are, more private.<br/>Memories are not just made within the school walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difference between school and home.

At the age of seven years old, you were only aloud up to the top of your road and down to the dead end on your bike. You weren’t aloud to go into the village on your own, even though the village was small quiet and empty, your mother always insisted that you stay down your road. You would bike down to the giant white gates at the end of the lane and try to see the giant manor house down the extremely long track leading up to the sweeping driveway. Your mother always said not to try and get passed the gates, as behind it was private land, and trespassing was very rude. You never ever wanted to be seen as rude, so you kept to just watching.   
Just before the gates was a giant conker tree, you would go and collect conkers, the biggest you could find, for hours in the autumn. But today you decided to go sit down somewhere private and think.   
You dropped your bike off just beside the huge tree, and grabbed onto a drooping branch, using it to steady yourself as your walked carefully down the small steep slope through the loose branches which took you to the edge of the water filled dyke separating the field from the road. You sat down on an exposed tree root and thought for a while. Mostly about why your mother wouldn’t let you go out by yourself, you were seven whole years old now!! You were no longer a little kid!! You huffed slightly, before hearing a shout from the road ahead.  
You looked up from your hidden sitting spot, to see two children, about your own age hurtling down the slightly sloped corner of the road that came from your own house down to the tree. The taller child put on his bike brakes at the last second and stopped so suddenly that he fell over with his bike. You grabbed the same branch and pulled yourself back onto the road, just in time to see the other child stop on their own bike in front of you. She jumped off of her bike and helped up her friend from the ground.  
"Hey Marco!!" Sasha yelled cheerily as she helped Jean brush mud off of his back. "Hey Sasha, hi Jean" you smiled at them slightly. You knew that two of your closest friends from school lived near you, but you never knew that they were allowed into the village by themselves, you always thought it would be silly to even ask, so this surprise visit was very, well, surprising.  
"I can’t believe I fell off there" grumbled Jean as he pulled his bike upright from the ground, "I thought I had it!! I was gonna do like, a drift, thingy, on the road, it was gonna be so cool." He scowled at his bike, as though it was completely its fault. Sasha laughed loudly before turning to face me. "So hey, Marco, you want to go to the park with us??" I looked at Sasha with slight confusion. "Well,"I looked back in the direction of my own house, "are you aloud to be out here??" I was really really confused by this point, were they aloud to be here?? Had they sneaked off?? What if we all got caught?? "Of course we’re aloud silly!!" Sasha gave me a big grin before saying, "why wouldn’t we be??" I looked at the floor at that. "My mum won’t let me leave the road by myself, she says its dangerous.." I looked up quickly when I heard a slight snort. "Well you won’t be by yourself, will you?? You’ll be with us you idiot." Jean smirked as he said that. "Maybe, if me and Sasha come and ask her with you, she won’t be able to say no, and she’ll let you come to the park with us." I thought about that for a moment, and Jean was right, it could possibly work!! Oh I was already excited!!  
We all jumped back on our bikes and raced each other back down the road to my house, Jean nearly falling off a few times on the way. Maybe, just maybe, this village will become a little more interesting from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hello, here is a little bit of something I might work on in the future!!  
> I can't do oneshots for shit, but, hopefully this will only have 2 more chapters at the most!!


End file.
